In recent years, research and development have been actively carried out with respect to a semiconductor device including a power transistor such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT). However, progress of size shrink of the power transistor causes problems that it becomes difficult to reduce on-resistance and gate resistance of the power transistor and to increase operation speed of the power transistor, so that it is not possible to improve performance of the power transistor.